Cutlass
by Killing Kathy
Summary: Pirate!AU Rivaille is the captain of the Recon Corp., the infamous pirate ship. He always thought that he had all he wanted in life-a good lay every now and then-and all the money he could possibly want. Until he meets a filthy gutterboy that changes everything.


_The ocean is timeless. _

_But time has no beginning, or end. _

_It has always been here, _

_And always will be. _

So Rivaille thought, until today.

They had docked their ship at the harbor, thinking to get some supplies before setting sail again. Rivaille and a few others he had told to come with him were now sitting at an outdoor café, having gotten half of the supplies on their list.

Hanji was bugging Irvin about all the different kinds of fish, and Sasha was eagerly joining in, commenting frequently about the tastes and variety.

_So this is the elite of the elite. _Rivaille thought, scowling at their meager findings. They were supposed to trade here, but the merchant had gotten "delayed", and therefore could not come to the rendezvous.

"And so, I thought that Mackerel was the shiny fish, right? But then-"

"The taste of Mackerel is amazing! The flesh is white and tender-" Irvin hastily nodded along with the two women, looking like he was fearing for his life.

_This is the feared pirate crew. _Rivaille scowled, fingers twitching towards his saber. The rest of the café had quickly cleared out after they had entered, making it a quiet and undisturbed atmosphere.

They were known only by name and reputation among the towns and harbors.

_The Recon Corps. _A cluster of the elite among the elite-or so people said.

Hanji, Zoe. A feared woman with a saber. Rumored to have taken down three ships at once.

Smith, Irvin. A genius mastermind, the brain behind all their endeavors.

Petra. The 'angel' of the ship. Behind her harmless face was a mind of a skilled warrior. Was once on the disbanded _Trost _ship.

Ymir and Christa. Names usually spoken together, they were the 'unbeatable' duo, with swift and uncanny fighting talents.

Blause, Sasha. A reckless fighter that does what is least expected.

Ackerman, Mikasa. A fierce warrior, rumored to be of equal strength to Rivaille.

Arlet, Armin. A flawless strategist. He and Irvin together are nearly impossible to beat.

Killstein, Jean. A hotheaded fighter who is impossibly skilled with rifles.

And finally, the feared captain,

_Commander Levi. _Hoisted as the strongest pirate, and the sea's hope, it was said that he killed 100 men without getting a single scratch.

Rivaille scoffed. Like hell that was true. He drank the rest of his tea, grimacing slightly as the grinds on the bottom brushed against his lip.

Setting the cup down, it made a quiet _clink _that instantly cut through conversation. "We're going." He said shortly, standing up.

His jacket was a flaming crimson color, lined with gold buttons around the sleeve cuffs. It reached all the way down to his boots, which were a leathery brown hue, cracked with use. A white cravat rested upon his neck, embedded with a gleaming emerald jewel in the center.

His hat was the same color as his jacket, a sweeping cut framing his face, and a delicate white feather held by a gold belt strap at the top finishing the look.

This was the attire of a wealthy captain.

The rest of the crew quickly stood up, following him out the door. The barman at the counter called a quick-"come again!" as the brass bell jingled.

Hanji sighed, stretching her arms out in the sun. "Ah, that was good! We hardly get to relax, don't we?"

Sasha nodded happily, salivating about all the _fresh _food that they could eat for once. Irvin was quietly talking to Rivaille, who nodded occasionally in response.

They reached the marketplace, where Sasha instantly took off in a blur. Hanji hummed as she went over to the rope area, and Irvin headed off to the stationary.

Rivaille sighed and rubbed his head, thinking about the things that they needed to buy.

_Food…_Sasha was on that.

_Rope and sturdy materials..._Hanji had that covered

_Paper and ink…_Irvin, definitely.

So that left…

_Weapons. _Rivaille started walking down the cobblestoned street, smelling the aroma of herbs and bread in the air. It was times like this that he thought he could understand Sasha's obsession with food, but he couldn't.

People were murmuring as he passed by, and Rivaille wished, not for the first time, that he had chosen something less conspicuous to wear. But Hanji and Irvin had insisted, saying that he needed to understand the value of 'intimidation' and 'pride', for that matter.

He finally spotted a rusted sign, swinging creakily in the sea wind. The door was old and chipped, so Rivaille had to take care not to get splinters in his hands when he turned the doorknob.

The door opened with an unimaginable screech, and Rivaille hastily thought about backing out.

But they needed more weapons, and who was he to deny them?

The man at the counter was visibly startled, hands jerking up from the cutlass that he was polishing. He hastily inclined his head to Rivaille, who nodded back idly, staring at the weapons that adorned the shop.

"That's a nice cutlass you have there," he mentioned offhandly, gesturing to the gleaming weapon on the man's hand. "Oh? Ah-yes." The weapon keeper nodded quickly, showing the blade to Rivaille, who accepted it with a curious hand.

"Three pounds of pure silver on the handle, to keep the balance." The storekeeper added nervously, seeing Rivaille twist and swirl it around in his hand.  
"how much?"

"Eight hundred" The man gulped.

"…Isn't that just a _bit _too much?" Rivaille hissed, glaring at the man. "Lower the fucking price."

"But-it was imported-"

"Listen." Rivaille cut him off impatiently. "I've seen swords of a finer quality than this, for three hundred pounds. I'm not spending eight hundred for _this _piece of crap."

"Three hundred, then?" The poor man was obviously terrified.

"Deal." Rivaille nodded offhandly, pointing to a cluster of rifles behind him. "I would also like three rifles and six handguns-and a batch of gunpowder and snipe bullets too."

The shopkeeper hastily scrambled to fulfill his order, piling the rifles and guns on the counter. Rivaille examined his new cutlass with interest. He had lied when he said that there were finer for three hundred-there was something _unique _about this one.

The tip of it was slightly angular, which piped his curiosity. And the handle, after feeling around it for a bit, there was a set of embossed words.

_Grisha Jaegar. _

This was obviously a used cutlass, but a well loved one too.

"H-Here!" The man presented him with his orders, and Rivaille took out his purse, counting out the number of coins it took. When he gave the money to the man, he didn't even count them, looking relieved that Rivaille had paid him at all.

If Rivaille had looked towards the window of the shop, he would've seen a timid face peering in awe at his hands, and the gold that he counted out so easily.

"T-Thank you!" With a new cutlass gleaming on his belt, Rivaille exited the shop, swinging his new blade n its case.

He walked back to the ship. It was sunset now; the light illumined everything in a golden hue, striking sharply on his newfound weapon. The light hurt his eyes too, so he squinted at the road ahead of him. Because of that, he didn't see the dark shape that was barreling towards him until it was too late. The figure knocked him down, and Rivaille found himself staring for an instant-

At the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Then that moment was gone, and the figure scampered off him, running into a dark alleyway. Rivaille brushed himself off, still in shock at being knocked down. "What the fuck-" his pockets felt considerably lighter, and as he patted himself down-

"My cutlass and money are gone," He breathed in realization, staring in horror at the alleyway that the brat had gone.

Rivaille hurriedly ran after him, seething and muttering threats about pickpockets-"Scum like that-don't even deserve to live-"

He saw the dark figure turning the corner, and he picked up his speed, cursing the rifles that slowed him down. "Oy! You! Motherfucker!"

The boy didn't stop, shooting forward into a dark alley. Rivaille almost had him, hand reaching out to grab his shirt. The boy stumbled and halted, the purse falling out of his pocket. Gold coins scattered every which way in the alley, but Rivaille didn't care about that, just the boy who was holding his cutlass with trembling fingers.  
"…You...dare.." he couldn't even form incoherent sentences now.

"Yes, I do!" The boy snapped. "Filthy rich scum like you-doing everything you want in life, because money is just _heaping _off your coattails-"

"_Listen!_" Rivaille roared, slamming him against a wall. "I had to work _damn hard _to get that money! You know why you ratbags are out in the alley?! Because you don't work a goddamn bit! You _imbecile!_" He struck him harshly on the cheek, relishing in the painful cry that the boy emitted. Kicking and hitting him several more times, the boy was reduced to a cowering bundle at his feet.

"You steal from fucking people, who actually work and _earn _that money, when you don't even think about how hard it is for them!"

"I'm an orphan!" The boy screamed back, looking at him. "What was I to do?!"

"Oh, you're an orphan!" Rivaille shrieked. "So?! What the fuck does that have to do with anything?! Apply for a fucking _job_!"

"I did!" The boy's cry was loud enough to cut through Rivaille's anger. "And I was turned away! Each time!"

"…..Try harder." Rivaille gruffly said, kneeling to take the cutlass from the boy's hands.

"No!" the boy cried, holding it tighter to his chest. "This was my fathers!"

"…." Rivaille didn't know what to say then, freezing in his spot. "…I bought it." He stupidly said, crossing his arms.

"I sold it."

"Exactly." Rivaille nodded. "And I bought it, so its mine."

They stared at each other for a moment. Finally Rivaille sighed, and knelt down. "Listen, brat. What's your name?"

"E-Eren. Eren Jaegar." Well, that proved that he wasn't lying.

Rivaille would regret this later, but he nevertheless said-"Well, _Eren_. How would you like to work on my ship?"

"S-Ship?" The boy blinked at him in confusion.

"What, don't you have any ears?" Rivaille sighed in impatience. "Yes, my ship. You can be the cabin boy or whatever you call it. Scrub the boat and keep it _clean_."

"Will I get any money?"

"Yes, Yes." Rivaille rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

"….."

"Whatever." He sighed and got up, wincing as his knees protested. He was going soft, wasn't he? "I have some kids your age on the ship. I'm sure they would enjoy your company."

"..How old are you, sir?"

"Twenty three." Rivaille replied bluntly, staring to pick up the scattered gold coins.

"I'm seventeen!" The boy interjected, crouching by him to help.

"Did I ask?"

"…Well…hey!" Eren pointed at him. "You're actually really short, mister!"

"….." A long heavy beat of silence. "…..Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

Rivaille punched him again.

~X~

"RIVAILLE YOU BOUGHT A SEX SLAVE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!" Hanji's ignorant cry echoed through the ship, catching the attention of several members.

"For the sixth time, keep your damn voice down, woman!" Rivaille snapped.

"Then what's all these bruises on here?" Hanji peered down and poked Eren's face. "I didn't know you were a fan of rough sex, Rivaille!"

"I'm not!" Rivaille cried, thoroughly tired. "And besides, this is our new _cabin boy._ Say hello, Eren."

The boy looked at him, startled. "..Eh?" Rivaille shoved Eren forward impatiently.

"Mikasa! Armin!" Hanji helpfully called for him.

The two teenagers quickly went to Rivaille, standing at attention. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to show this boy around the ship." Rivaille waved a hand dismissively. "Tell him the ropes and bells of things-and show him the mops and brooms. Maybe this ship will finally be clean for once." He snorted. "What are you waiting for? Shoo, shoo!"

Armin hurriedly took Eren by the arm, flashing him a smile. "So, you're Eren?"

Eren nodded hastily. "Y-yes."

Rivaille noticed something. "Oy! Eren!"

"Y-Yes?!" Eren quickly turned.

Rivaille pointed at the cutlass that Eren was still holding onto. "Whatever you say, brat, that sword's still mine."

"Ah…" Eren looked reluctantly at the silver. "…Y-yes." He slowly handed the blade to Rivaille, who snatched it out of his hands.  
"Go on, go on."

Mikasa and Armin gently led the frightened boy down to the bottom of the ship, and Rivaille watched after them, sighing.

Irvin looked over his shoulder. "…Why did you bring him on?"

"You ask why?" Rivaille sighed. "Maybe the ship will finally get some deserved cleaning."

He shrugged out of his coat and hat. "Petra!" He called.

"Yes, captain!" The girl stood at attention. "Bring these to my room." He handed her the cloak and hat. She quickly nodded and rushed off.

Rivaille sighed, looking at the rifles and gunpowder in his hands. "Now, to find Killstein.."

"Woah!" Eren whistled in appreciation as Armin led him to the top mast. "The sea's so big!"

Armin laughed, looking at the other boy. "This is just the edge of the sea too! We haven't even set sail yet! Just wait!"

Mikasa added quietly, "Make sure you don't get seasick, Eren. Most people get that during the first week or so."

"Don't worry!" Eren flashed her a smile. "I never get sick!" Mikasa colored slightly and turned away. "…That's good, then."

Armin led him down to the bowels of the ship, then left him alone, telling him that he could explore for awhile-he and Mikasa had to do something.

Eren smiled to himself as Armin and Mikasa left. This could turn out better than he thought…Armin seemed pretty friendly, and Mikasa seemed nice. And Rivaille…he flushed at the thought of the older man. He was off limits, wasn't he?

Suddenly a extended foot made him trip, and he found himself sprawled in the darkened corridor, groaning. "

Sorry, my bad." He looked up to see a brunette extending a hand to him, smirking.

"Ah….sorry." Eren hastily got up, accepting the offered hand.

"Hm…" The boy looked him over from all sides, snickering. "So, you're the new toy that Rivaille's picked up, eh?"

"Toy?!" Eren looked at him in indignation. "No, I'm the new cleaning…person." He said haltingly. What was he, anyway?

"I'm Jean, by the way."

"nice to meet you-I'm Eren. Eren Jaegar." He added.

"Yeah, yeah." Jean nodded. "I wonder if there'll be a celebration.."

"Celebration?"

"Rivaille rarely lets anyone join the crew," Jean explained, leaning against the wall. "So when he does, there's usually always a celebration of some sort. I was the newest person." He thumped himself proudly on the chest. "Jean Killstein, champion of rifles!"

"Ah! I've heard of you!" Eren said in shock. "Are you the… "

"Yep!" Jean threw his hands behind his head. "That's me! You probably didn't recognize me by my first name-I don't use it that much. And you must've heard of Arlet and Ackerman, right?"

"Y-Yes." Eren stuttered in shock. "Are they _here_, too?!"

"You've met them." Jean chuckled. "Armin and Mikasa."

"…oh." Well, that was fucking great. Two harmless people who he might've considered befriending were actually two of the most wanted mass murders in the sea.

"And you do know who Rivaille is, right?"

"It does sound familiar.." Eren gulped.

"Captain _Levi_."

Levi.

The infamous captain of the feared pirate boat, the **Recon Corps. **"No way.." Eren murmured to himself. "That's…?"

Jean nodded. "He scares even me, sometimes. Like the time when-"

"Killstein." A voice snapped at the end of the corridor.  
Jean yelped, then hurriedly corrected his posture. "Y-Yes!"

Rivaille stalked over to them. To Eren, it was as if he'd shrunk even further, but he blamed it on the loss of his hat and cloak. "Here's your gunpowder and rifles." He shoved them into his hands. "Don't use it up as quickly as you did last time."

"Yes sir!" Rivaille nodded in response to his words, then looked at Eren, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't Arlet tell you where your room was?"

"N-No, sir."

Rivaille grumbled something under his breath, then sighed and beckoned to Eren. "Follow me."

Eren hastily complied, almost tripping over himself.

Rivaille kept walking until he stopped at a small door at the end of the hallway. "This is your room, brat."

Eren slowly opened the brass doorknob, peeking into his new accommodations. It was a simple, modestly furnished room, yet it was better than anything he'd ever had. "Thank you, sir!"

Rivaille snorted. "Don't thank me, we can't have our gutter boy dying, can we? Come." He extended a hand to the boy. Eren gingerly took it, noting the rough feel.

Rivaille led him to a closet, which he disdainfully kicked open. "This is our broom closet. You will get all your supplies from here." He took out a broom and mop. "You can start with the poop deck-don't laugh, you've heard of a poop deck before, right?"

Eren nodded, mouth still quivering in mirth. He shakily took the broom and mop from Rivaille, and headed up the stairs before bursting into laughter.

"Retard." Rivaille snorted after him.

Later, the whole crew was on the deck, and Eren was timidly greeting all of them, looking all the more frightened after finding out the true reputations of the ship.

Petra was sweetly conning the boy, showing him the best way to sweep dirt without it flying everywhere-and by the way, could he tell Captain Levi that she liked him?

"No, not like a chicken." Petra laughed. "Elbows in, like this." She demonstrated.

Eren nodded, studying her intently, and mimicking it perfectly. "Nice!" She cheered, clapping him on the back.. "You have it all done now!"

"Oy! People!" Hanji stood on a cardboard box, arms in a victorious stance. "To welcome Eren's new arrival, we're having a party! Everyone, prepare to drink tonight!"

A roar came from the assembled crew, and everyone scrambled to find the beer and wine in the celler. Hanji chucked and slung an arm around Eren. "Do you like it here?"

"Y-yes." Eren nodded quickly, mouth quirking into a terrified smile.

"That's-" Hanji was about to reply, but a brusque voice cut her off. "Oy. Brat."

"Y-Yes, sir?" Eren hurriedly saluted

"I-" Rivaille raised an eyebrow. "What are those pants that you're wearing?"

The ends were cut off, frayed almost beyond the point of repair. They were tight too, and plastered to his legs tightly-almost like another skin. "Oh-Jean gave them to me, sir."

With a suggestive wink, that was. But Eren's old attire was full of holes, so he would accept anything gratefully.

"You know that those are prostitute jeans, right?" Rivaille's voice held a hint of amusement in it.

"Eh?!" Eren started tugging on them frantically. Rivaille shielded his eyes against the sight. "Anyway, as I was saying, brat. Go down and clean my room."

"Y-Yes sir!" Eren was about to go off, when a whine from Hanji came. "But Rivaille's, it's _his _celebration! Shouldn't the person of honor be there?"

"Who the fuck cares?"

"But-"

"_Hanji_." This time, his tone held a hint of threat in it. _I don't care if you're a woman or not, but I'll cut off your balls if you say another word. _

Eren awkwardly looked back and forth between them. "Should I-"

"Go, go." Rivaille impatiently waved him off.

Eren tromped down the stairs, opening a glossed door that he assumed was Rivaille's-

But it had to be, because the gold plate said _Captain Levi _, after all.

He had to keep his mouth from dropping open as he entered. The floor was polished to a high sheen, and the desk was Magahi wood, gleaming in the sunset.

Everything was in place and order, and his closet was filled with clothes-the richest fabric and color that you could imagine.

What the fuck was he supposed to clean?!

It was spotless.

Like a baby's bottom.

In fact-he brushed his finger against the floor gingerly-there wasn't a single speck on dirt left on his hand. "…."

He settled for admiring the room instead, and sometimes dusted off a speck or two. All the meanwhile, the sounds of drinking and partying echoed above him, and he wished-not for the first time, that he was there with them.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and he saw a short figure in the doorway. He straightened, standing still. Rivaille walked in the room slowly, holding onto his desk for support. "…Gar."

"Excuse me?"

"Jaegar, are you…done?" His words were carefully punctuated, in an effort to keep from being slurred.

"Sir, are you drunk?" Eren asked timidly.

"No-Not…drunk." Rivaille turned. "Just…a little tipsy. Just wanted to see…if you cleaned the room or not." His last words were slurred together. "Now, I'll be going..." He stumbled to the door, trying to turn the doorknob. Eren hastily ran to his side and tried to help him, thinking that the reason the door wasn't budging was because of his current handicap, but that wasn't the case.

The door was locked.

And he was in a room alone with a mass-murdering pirate.

Lovely.

Fucking. Lovely.

"Hey, Eren..." Eren jolted. Rivaille had never called him by his first name before.

"Yes?"

"You're actually…pretty attractive." Rivaille came around the desk to Eren, who didn't move. He reached up and touched his cheek. "Why are you…so god damn tall? Shrink, dammit."

Eren laughed, and Rivaille looked perplexed at the sharp noise. "Why…are you laughing?"

"Sometimes, you're just really adorable, Cap-"

A pair of lips cut Eren off and he was shocked to see that it was the Captain who was kissing him. He didn't even know how the man moved so fast! A clumsy pair of hands were feeling and trying to undo the buttons on his shirt. Eren stood there in shock for a moment, feeling a tongue enter his mouth.

"Mmmh!" He tried half-heartily to push Rivaille off, but the other leaned on him, forcefully leading him to the bed.

His knees hit the soft fabric, and he stumbled backwards, his legs giving way. Immediately Rivaille moved down his body, those blundering fingers finally undoing the last button of his shirt. He tossed it aside, uncaring to where it landed.

"Ah-" For some reason, Eren had forgotten how to protest, lost the urge to fight back. Now he was eagerly responding to this murderer, entwining his fingers into the man's hair and was surprised at how soft it felt. He ran his hand through the silky hair before one of his hands trailed downwards to the Captains shirt, where he stopped and started to try unbuttoning it.  
Suddenly Rivaille bit down on his neck hard, drawing a hiss from the brunette. In the back of his mind Eren knew that was going to leave an impressive mark, but he honestly couldn't care at this point.

After several tries, Rivaille's shirt was successfully loose, and Eren tugged the material off, carelessly throwing it off somewhere while marveling at Rivaille's chest. A few scars were perpendicular to one another, and there was a huge one in the middle of his stomach. It was so captivating.

"...Beautiful." He murmured.

Rivaille stopped his attack on Eren's flesh. "What?" He mumbled.

"You. You're beautiful."

"Huh...?" Rivaille looked confused for a moment, then grunted uncaringly before diving back to continue his ravaging assault on Eren. then apparently decided it was too much trouble to think, continuing to ravage Eren instead.

He moved towards the chest area, first drifting right. He stopped at Eren's nipple, a breathe of cold air hitting the pink bud, making it go stiff. Rivaille bent his head down to take it in his mouth, slowly sucking and occasionally swirling his tongue around it.

Eren threw back his head in ecstasy as he wrapped his legs around Rivaille's waist, very aware of a growing problem in his overly tight jeans. Rivaille seemed to sense it too, and his fingers crept to unbutton his pants, his once clumsy fingers suddenly steady and moving boldly.

His body squirming from those wandering fingers, Eren felt a strong urge to touch Rivaille too but couldn't build up the nerve to do it. But he wanted to so badly. He gasped as his nipple was pinched. He breathed in deep before opening his mouth.

"Can I…touch you?" He asked timidly.

Rivaille glanced down at the boy before he let out a slow breath and licked the inner curve of Eren's ear. "Why are you asking?"

Now not needing any permission, Eren slowly trailed a hand on the scar on Rivaille's stomach. They really were fascinating to him and he couldn't help over another one gently, surprised to hear a groan of appreciation Rivaille made. Hesitantly he ran his hands over it again, and Rivaille made a muffled moan, tossing Eren back on the bed and hastily fumbling for his pants. Eren swallowed nervously as his erection was pulled out into the cold air, but still shivered in pleasure at the exposure.

Those tight jeans were truly a cruel and unusual punishment.

Rivaille gave an experimental lick to the tip before he took the rest in his mouth, listening with pleasure to the gasps emitted by Eren.

"Ah-" Eren instinctively thrusted, forcing Rivaille to take it even deeper, engulfing almost all of it in his mouth.

"I'm going to cum-" Rivaille released him just in time for the hot liquid to spurt out, covering Eren's stomach with the white fluid.

As he laid on the bed gasping, Rivaille took that time to undo his own pants, tossing those in a far off corner of the room.

He climbed on top of Eren, staring down at the boy's flushed face with heated gaze.

"W-Wait." Eren pushed him slightly. "Are you sure about this?"

Rivaille growled impatiently, taking his hands away. "Of course I'm sure." He looked around for a second, then found a small bottle on his bedside cabinet. He grabbed the bottle and impatiently squirted a generous amount on his fingers. He placed himself between Eren's legs, then hastily stuck one finger in.

He hardly waited for Eren to adjust before he was sticking in a second finger, thrusting and twisting the digits around to loosen the passage up. He slowed his movements slightly when he noticed a look of discomfort on Eren's face. Gently he took his fingers out.

He leaned up and kissed Eren. A long, deep kiss that was probably meant to distract Eren from what was to come.

However Rivaille found himself hesitating as he placed the tip at his entrance, making Eren sigh.

"It's okay. It'll be fine."

Rivaille looked at him. He would never admit it, but he was afraid of hurting Eren. Something that he had never cared about with his other lays.

He pushed an inch in, listening to the surprised noise that the boy made. Could this be his first time?

He waited for a bit, but was unable to remain patient. Abruptly he thrusted all the way in, gasping at the gorgeously tight feeling of Eren around him.

"Ah-" Eren screwed his face up and tried to cover it with his hands, but Rivaille prevented him form doing that. He grabbed his hands and held them down by his sides.

He pulled out before pushing in again, searching for the right place. Eren made a little yelp, face flaming more than ever. There. Rivaille smirked and hit it again, listening to Eren's moans of bliss.

"More-" Eren begged shamelessly.

Rivaille complied, thrusting in again. Eren was so tight, Rivaille felt like his cock was being suffocated but he loved it. The delicious heat encasing him was addicting, spurring him on to go faster and faster. All too soon he felt that familiar spark of coiled heat below his stomach, and knew right away he was close. "Eren, I'm going to cum."

Eren nodded hastily, face consumed with the pleasure that was ransacking his body. Despite how far gone he felt he was still able to use his voice, his face flushed red. "Not...inside."

Rivaille agreed. He kept going, getting closer and closer to the heavenly oblivion that awaited for him upon climax. Just as he felt his shake, he pulled out roughly and released his seed.

The liquid splattered all over his bedsheets, and Eren's stomach, but for once, he wasn't thinking about the mess.

He collapsed next to Eren, feeling drained but highly content. He pulled the boy over to his side and wrapped an arm around his trim waist. Uncharacteristically he placed a gentle kiss on Eren's temple. "…Are you okay?"

~X~

When Hanji found them in the morning-turns out that she was the one who "accidently" locked them in-big surprise-there was a inhuman screech which brought everyone in the ship running to see the cause of the commotion.

The excuse was that Rivaille was drunk, and Eren was "intimidated", but Hanji preferred to call it "shagging", instead. Eren felt no change at all from the captain, and he assumed that last night was a one-time fuck

But as Eren was sweeping the poop deck, he saw Jean walking by and called out to ask a question.

"Hey, Jean?"

"Hm?" the boy turned to look at him.

"How much did the captain drink last night?"

"Last night?" Jean's eyebrows quirked in confusion. "The captain doesn't drink."

"….Oh."

There might be a change, after all.

* * *

Thanks to xXLoveless19Xx for helping me BETA this! ^^


End file.
